


Mother Dearest

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mother Dearest

* * *

Sighing, you grabbed your phone from your dresser once you’d finished pulling on your jeans. Your mother had been known to vanish for days, sometimes weeks, at a time, but for her to completely ignore you was another thing entirely. Even if you didn’t see her, if you texted or called, she answered.

This was day three of trying to reach her with no luck. Hitting her number, you put the phone up to your ear and slipped your wallet in your back pocket. Finally, your call was answered, but it wasn’t her smooth voice you heard. “Bloody hell, what?” Came a male’s voice.

You raised your eyebrow, pausing. “Where’s my mother?” You asked, your accent softer than the males.

“How the bloody hell should I know?” He snapped. “Sod off.” He growled before hanging up.

Clenching your jaw, you glared at your phone, calling her number right back as you moved to grab your sneakers. While you weren’t as powerful as her, that didn’t mean you were useless. Let the man anger you, and you’d make him regret it.

“Stop bloody calling, or I–”

“Listen here, you sorry piece of shit.” You ground out. “So help me if you don’t put Rowena on this call I will hunt you down and I will turn you into a damn rat!” You hissed.

There was a pause on the other line for a moment. “Your mother…is Rowena?” He asked, confused.

You rolled your eyes. “I said that, didn’t I? Who the hell is this, and why do you have her phone?” You questioned, sitting on the side of your bed.

“I’m her bloody son!” He growled.

“Her…so–?” You laughed. “OH, _**Fergus**_!” You heard him mutter a curse under his breath. “Well, at least I know she’s safe. Not like you could ever hurt her. Let her know I’m coming for her.” Slipping your sneakers on, you tucked part of your short red hair behind your head. “See you soon, big brother.” You teased, hanging up.

* * *

Crowley was left staring at the phone in his hands when you hung up. Cocking an eyebrow, he turned to face Rowena. “So, I have a sister?” He asked, unsure how to feel about this.

Her face lit up. “My pride and joy, that girl.” She beamed. “20 years old and the apple of my eye.”

He clenched his jaw, tossing her phone on the table, just out of her reach. “Looks like we’ll be having a family reunion.” He informed her.


End file.
